Mu-Tsu
History Furious at the fact that Shampoo left with the Ultimates and with Captain Japan in general Mousse defected from Joketsuzoku and volunteered to undergo medical treatments to gain superhuman abilities that would allow him to strike back at Japan. The treatments were successful.[1] As the General, he joined the Liberators, a group of superpowered villains that. During the Liberators' invasion of Japan, Mousse engaged Captain Japan (Ranma Japan) in hand-to-hand combat, ordering all other units to not interfere. The two fought while the General demanded for him to return Shampoo. After Ranma nearly defeated him, the General rescinded his order, having his soldiers hold Rogers down while Mousse prepared to decapitate him. However, the Hulk threw Captain Japan's shield with enough strength to slice off the Colonel's hands, giving Captain Japan time to break free and knock the Colonel into a fountain. Captain Japan then impaled Mousse with his own weapon, killing him.[2] Powers and Abilities Powers The Super Soldier Serum had metabolized and enhanced all of Mousse's bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency, making him the Chinese equivalent of Captain Japan. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The General was as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it is possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. *''Peak Human Strength: Mousse's physical strength was enhanced to the very peak of human potential. *Peak Human Speed: Mousse could run at a speed of approximately 35 miles per hour easily and had run a mile in a minute. *Peak Human Agility: Mousse's agility was superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *Peak Human Stamina: Mousse's body eliminated the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He could exert himself at peak capacity for up to one hour. *Peak Human Durability: Mousse's ability to resist or recover from injury and disease were superior to those of most ordinary humans. However, he could still be injured in much the same way, as demonstrated when his hands were sliced off and later impaled. · 'Disease Resistance: Mousse was highly resistant to most diseases. The Colonel was subject to all human vulnerabilities, although his immunity to diseases was extraordinary. · ''Alcohol Immunity'': Mousse was virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. *Tactical Genius: Mousse's mental performance had been greatly enhanced. This manifested as an ability to quickly process multiple information streams (eg, threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *Peak Human Reflexes: Mousse possessed reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete that had ever competed. *'''Radar Sense: The serum completely took away Mousse’s sight but it compensated by granted him the ability to sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. This sense functions more closely to sonar in which Mousse hears the faint echoes of sounds as they bounce off nearby objects. In any event, via this ability, Mousse synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. Its resolution is not very fine, probably on the order of several feet at a distance of one hundred feet. By repositioning his head and adding input from his other senses, Mousse is able to resolve the image of an average flagpole (three-inch cylinder) at a distance of over eighty feet. Abilities Mousse is a master of hidden weaponry Strength level Mousse was as physically strong as a human can potentially be in the Ultimatum Universe, without being considered superhuman and could lift over his head approximately 800 lbs. Paraphernalia Equipment Video Camera: The General also carried a video camera to record the humiliations of Japan and the downfall of the Ultimates. Weapons S.A.B.B Acetylene Gas Blades: Combines highly compressed oxygen and acetylene gas with assistive combustion. Basically a blade made solely of fire, much like the flame on a welder only it extends much further, similar to a lightsaber. The blade can exceed temperatures of 4,000 degrees. Category:Continuum-16104615 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Bad Characters Category:Chinese Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Peak Humans Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Senses Category:Blade Wielders Category:Fire Blasts Category:Sonar